


A Mysterious Halloween Party for NHL Players by NHL players

by Chocolatecandy56



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Transformation, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: It's never too early for Halloween! Join the NHL players and more(I take requests-only hockey players) in this very special and exclusive alternate universe! Read to find out more!





	A Mysterious Halloween Party for NHL Players by NHL players

A mysterious invite to a weird address has captivated multiple NHL players. What happens when this mysterious party, well, gets weird?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever comments first gets this as a gift!


End file.
